


A Day in July

by Persephonee



Series: My half baked au [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Lance takes his family on a trip to an amusement park.





	A Day in July

**Author's Note:**

> Aka, my excuse to have Keith and Lance win each other stuffed animals.

It was a hot day in early July when Lance saw the ad for the local theme park and was reminded that, yes those did exist. Tickets were half off for the next two weeks. Lance honestly loved working at the aquarium, really he did, but he needed a break. Keith wasn’t doing much better, one could only handle so many bored teenagers, wishing to be doing anything else with their summer break. Then there was May. She was either studying for her college entrance exams or cuddling with her girlfriend on the couch. Plus Cam was home from school, visiting until the end of the month for Lance’s birthday.

 

“Ok family, and also Hyacinth!” Lance exclaimed one rare, clear Florida morning. They all looked at him, suddenly wide eyed and surprised at the noise so early. Except Hyacinth. 

 

The girl simply waved cheerily and said, “Good morning Mr. McKogane!”

 

Lance smiled at the girl. She was here more often than not, so now she was just part of the scenery. “Everyone eat a good breakfast, because today we are all going to have some fun!”

 

Keith stood from the sunny breakfast nook and wrapped his arms around his husband, looking at him skeptically. “Darling, what are you planning?” he asked. 

 

Lance simply smiled blindingly and kissed Keith on the nose. “You’ll have to wait and see, mi amor.”

 

May’s phone vibrated, alerting her to a text. It was Hyacinth. _Wow your dads are adorable_ , it read. 

 

_I know. It’s been 17 years_ , May sent back. But really, she wouldn’t trade her parents for the world. May looked up at Hyacinth and the couple shared a smile before bringing their attention back to the world at large. Lance and Keith had sat down and Cam was smiling and blushing at his phone. May narrowed her eyes. She knew that look. That look was on dad’s face whenever papa was away for work and they were an hour into their nightly call. Hell, that look was on her face whenever Hyacinth was being particularly cute or flirty when they texted. Lance and Keith shared a look. “Cam,” Keith started and the boy’s head whips up to look at his dad.

 

“Is there something you’d like to share with the family?” Cam flushed a deep read and quickly puts his phone away.

 

“No no, sorry. My, uh, friend was wondering what I was doing next month.” No one bought the story, but no one said anything either.

 

An hour later the family was packed into the car. Lance was driving and singing along to the radio with his husband. In the backseat May’s head rested on her girlfriend’s shoulder and said girlfriend was not so subtly trying to read what Cam was texting next to her. The boy was wise to their tricks and had his screen brightness turned low, so only he could see. “So, Cam, who’s the friend? Have we met him before? How did you meet?” Keith asked, casually.

 

He glanced at his husband, who was still focused on the rode, but had a curious look on his face. “Oh uh, no you haven’t met him, and we have a few classes together,” came the hesitant answer.

 

“What’s his name?” It was Lance’s turn.

 

“Oh, his name is Dyan.”

 

Lance nodded, though Keith wasn’t quite sure why. “Oh my god, Papa, you didn’t!” May was squished up against her window. They were nearing their destination, and the large sign had come into view.

 

Lance laughed. “I did!” he exclaimed, and something suddenly occurred to him. “You can finally win me that shark you owe me.”

 

“What? Oh my god yeah!” Keith cackled. 

 

“Um, what?” The three in the back were thoroughly confused. 

 

“It’s an old bet your papa won years ago,” Keith explained. 

 

“What was the bet?”

 

“I bet your dad that I’d marry him,” Lance said, casually. 

 

“What?!” Cam and May were giving their parents their full attention now. “When?”

 

Keith laughed. “It was, what a year? After we started dating?”

 

“Six months,” his husband corrected. Before anyone could ask anymore questions, they were in the parking lot looking for a spot. 

 

“Over there!” May called. 

 

“Ahhh, good eye, Mermay.”

 

They parked and piled out. The walk from the car to the ticket stand wasn’t the best, but doable and the family was there in less than ten minutes. The line to get in was about twenty minutes long. Cam was on his phone the entire time, typing away at something. May tried and failed multiple times to get a look at what he was doing. Once they were admitted to the park, Cam safely tucked his phone into a pocket. Lance and May were so giddy at the sight of the inside, they momentarily forgot about the twenty year old’s shifty behavior. “Let’s go on that one first!” May exclaimed, pointing to a tall roller coaster a little ways away from where they stood.

 

“What about that chair ride? Isn’t it a tradition that we always go on that one first?” Cam argued.

 

“Oh you’re right, let’s go there!” And then May was tugging Hyacinth towards the ride, leaving Lance and Keith to their own devices. “That one?” Lance asked indicting the coaster May had pointed out.

 

“Sure,” his husband responded, and the two walked off hand in hand.

 

The two found Cam on a bench about two hours later. The couple was sharing some cotton candy that Lance had insisted was essential. The boy was so focused on his phone, he didn’t see his parents had stopped right in front of him. “Cam?” Keith asked.

 

He jumped. “Oh! Hey dad, papa.”

 

“Where’s your sister and her girlfriend?”

 

“Oh, they challenged themselves to ride that,” Cam stuck a thumb over his shoulder to a large, black roller coaster with two loop-de-loops, “20 times without throwing up. I’m just waiting for them.”

 

“Ok.” Lance sat down next to his son, dragging his husband down with him. “How are they doing?”

 

“They’re on their fifteenth time, I think.”

 

“Nice.” Lance was only half listening, trying to see over Cam’s shoulder what kept him so occupied. The phone was off and Lance had been foiled once more. Despite this the three carried on until May and Hyacinth arrived.

 

“We lost count after seventeen,” May admitted, collapsing onto the bench. “I think we went like twenty-four times or something.”

 

“Great, I’m glad you guys are having fun,” Lance stated. “But I’m starting to get hungry. Anyone up for some overpriced park food?”

 

The group split up to go get food at their respective stands. When they met at a concrete picnic table, Keith teased his husband for getting chicken strips like the child he truly was. “I’ve married a ten year old,” he lamented.

 

“I was wondering how long it would take you to notice,” Lance commented, smiling.

 

“We should go play games after this,” May suggested and took another bite of her corn dog. Her other hand had disappeared along with Hyacinth’s under the table.

 

“Yeah! Get ready Keith, you’re going to win me that shark!” Lance exclaimed.

 

Keith laughed. “Yeah, because last time went so well right?”

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “That was rigged and you know it.”

 

“They’re all rigged Lance.” The Cuban man, huffed and pouted like the ten year old he was.

 

Once the family was done eating, they wandered over to where the game booths had been set up. One was one of those shooting games, with the fake shot guns. The prizes hung around the booth were varying sizes of stuffed tigers and hippos. May gasped when she caught sight of it, and dragged her girlfriend to it, followed by her over eager papa. It was five dollars for ten tries and you had to get all ten to get the biggest prize.

 

When May made all of her shots, and happily presented Hyacinth with a tiger plush that was abouThaler the size of her, Lance couldn’t have been prouder. He’d been the one to teach her to aim, after all. Then it was Lance’s turn and about two minutes later he was handing Keith a smaller hippo because they were adults- they didn’t need large stuffed animals anymore.

 

There were more games, other dumb prizes, Cam won a dolphin from one of those water shoot games. This was a little surprising, as he’d never really shown any interest in that kind of thing before. It was about sunset when they finally came to the one booth with the shark plushies. It was a ring toss. Because of course it was. 

 

To get a decently sized shark, you needed 50 points and each bottle was worth a certain amount of points. Each ring was a dollar a ring, so Keith handed the attendant a twenty dollar bill for the rings and began. Cam watched, chuckling as he watched his father miss and look so disappointed and his papa would pat his shoulder. May took this opportunity to pluck his phone from his hands. “Hey!” He yelled.

 

May ignored him, and went to hide behind her girlfriend. She checked his messages first. At the top was Dylan. Scrolling through the conversation, made it very clear that the two boys were very close, probably close enough to- “Oh my god! Cam has a boyfriend!!” She yelled, holding up the phone.

 

“What?!” Keith exclaimed. This distracted him from his final toss, so he didn’t see it fly through the air and land squarely on the neck of a bottle that was worth 50 points. The attendant rang a bell and shouted “Winner!”

 

Keith’s head whipped back around to find, yes that was him. He threw up his hands, “Ha! I finally beat you! I want that one!”

 

The shark Keith had pointed was taken off its hook and handed to him, which was then given to Lance, who was smiling wildly and hugged it to his chest. Then both parents turned to their son, who looked like a deer in headlights. “Oooooooooo! Someone’s in trouble,” May sang.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Keith asked, obviously hurt.

 

“I was going to! May ruined.”

 

“Is that why you were on your phone all day?”

 

“I’m sorry. I just- I miss him. A lot.”

 

They were walking back towards the front gates now. “Oh my god, that’s why you wanted that dolphin! It’s for him right?” May asked, excitedly.

 

Cam ducked his head, blushing. “Maybe…”

 

“Hey, don’t tease your brother about this. Remember when you dragged him to the mall to get that necklace for her crush?”

 

“What necklace?” Hyacinth asked, now very interested. Cam snorted.

 

“There was this girl May really liked when she was a sophomore and she wanted to impress her so May made me drive her to the mall to get this necklace for her birthday,” he explained.

 

Then realization dawned on her and May’s face flared red. She didn’t say anything, just smiled and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand. They finally made it back to the car. On the way home, it was silent. Everyone was tired from their day. May had fallen asleep, her head on Hyacinth's shoulder, and Cam had gone back to texting his boyfriend. Lance was out as well, shark in his arms, head against the cold glass of the window. Keith found it adorable. He wished he could take a photo, but it was too dark. He’d just have to enjoy the sight until they got home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This au is a series, so please comment what you’d like to se in the series or hit me up on tumblr @queenofbinge


End file.
